Solo en la oscuridad
by Barby Lupin
Summary: ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que Speedy puso fin a su relación con Green Arrow? Clasificación M por temas explicitos. ¡Has sido advertido! Entra bajo tu propio riesgo...


**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes corresponden a DC cómics. La historia es de Miyuki Tanaka. Esta es una traducción autorizada.**_

* * *

**Solo en la oscuridad**

**Only in the dark.**

-¿Ollie? –Roy pidió entrar en la habitación de su mentor-Ollie, te oí gemir… ¿estás bien?

Queen sacó la mano de sus bóxers y suspiró. Miró a su compañero.

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? –preguntó Roy.

-Uh… -se giró gratamente sorprendido.

Fue su compañero, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Hubiera reído de no estar en esa posición.

Oliver no era ningún santo. Tenía una mente perversa. Quería poder pensar diferente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quería ver a su compañero desnudo y tumbado sobre la cama. Quería estar dentro de él, haciéndole gritar y sangrar. Quería a Roy.

-¡Speedy! –lo llamó antes de que toda su calentura lo abandonase-Ven aquí.

Roy frunció el ceño, pero de todas formas se acercó a la cama de mayor. Oliver se sentó, queriéndose golpear por lo que iba a hacer.

-Siéntate –ordenó.

-Oh… bien.

Oliver se sentó al lado del adolescente de diecisiete años y le frotó la pierna seductoramente. Roy trató de frenar toda sensación de incomodidad cuando su mentor lo tocó. Era extraño.

-Tú sabes –dijo Oliver, sonriendo-. Mañana es el día.

Roy asintió con entusiasmo: -Si, lo sé. No puedo esperar.

-¿Sabes lo que no puede esperar? –preguntó Oliver con voz ronca, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del adolescente.

-Ollie, me estás asustando –dijo Roy, estremeciéndose cuando las manos de Oliver palparon cerca de sus lugares sensibles-. Pará… Por favor…

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Oliver con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ya estaba tan excitado por los pequeños gemidos y escalofríos del menor. Quería detenerse, pero no pudo. Ya había ido demasiado lejos.

Oliver pasó su lengua por detrás de la oreja de Roy y sonrió cuando el joven se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Oliver, ya basta! ¿Qué te pasa? –Roy trató de apartarse, pero Oliver lo golpeó contra la cama.

Estrelló sus labios contra los de su hijo adoptivo, obligándolo a abrir la boca para meter su lengua dentro. Roy se retorció y gimió, tratando de escapar. Había perdido, Roy no pudo mantener la calma.

Empezó a gritar y gritar pidiendo ayuda. Roy gimió como un niño cuando su mentor lo despojó de sus ropas.

-¡Ollie, por favor! –Lloró patéticamente-Déjame en paz.

Los dedos de Oliver trazaron los labios del adolescente lentamente. Sujetó las manos de Roy por encima de su cabeza y le dio un beso largo en su mandíbula.

-Pareces disfrutar esto –Ollie se rió entre dientes al sentir la erección cada vez mayor de su pupilo.

-No, yo no… -gruñó Roy.

-Tú cuerpo dice lo contrario.

Ollie ató las manos de Roy con su cinturón a la cabecera de la cama, dejando al adolescente enojado y confundido, e inmóvil de la cintura para arriba.

Atrajo el miembro palpitante del pelirrojo a sus labios, humedeciendo la punta. La respiración de Roy se volvió más agitada cuando Oliver tomó el miembro del adolescente en su boca, deslizándolo por su garganta. Roy cerró los ojos, deseando que todo se terminara de una vez.

Las caderas de Roy se movieron involuntariamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras trataba de escapar. Sus muñecas comenzaron a arder contra el cuero trenzado por los inútiles esfuerzos que el pelirrojo realizaba para intentar escapar.

Oliver tuvo una idea. Con una leve sonrisa, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y extrajo el miembro de Roy del fondo de su garganta y comenzó a masturbarlo. Los intentos de Roy por escapar se detuvieron por un momento. Se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando se 'liberó' en el rostro de Oliver.

Su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza. Nunca pensó que llegaría a estar en esa posición con su mentor.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Roy –susurró Oliver, acariciando las mejillas del adolescente-. Está bien.

Roy asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, deseando que eso fuese todo. Deseando que todo hubiese terminado. Sin embargo se equivocó: por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ollie tomaba algo de la mesita de noche para luego untar sus dedos dentro de la botellita. Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como platos.

-¡No! –gritó, al sentir como uno de los dedos del mayor irrumpía en su interior.

Oliver jugó primero con sus dedos dentro de su compañero antes de reemplazarlos con algo más grande.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! –Gritó Roy, al sentir como la hombría rompía las barreras de su virginidad de una manera dolorosa e insoportable-¡Oliver pará, por favor! –suplicó llorando.

Ollie se metió dentro de él con mayor rapidez. Gimió el nombre de Roy mordiéndose el labio. El pelirrojo gritaba cada vez que el mayor se metía más adentro, rasgándolo por dentro. La sangre se derramó y manchó las sábanas.

Roy gritó a pleno pulmón cuando Oliver colapsó dentro de él. Se quedó sobre Roy, aun atado a la cama. Las manos del pelirrojo finalmente se libraron de sus ataduras. Tenía las muñecas sangrando de sus intentos de fuga. Dolorosamente, se quitó a Ollie de encima y cayó al suelo.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras miraba a su mentor dormir. Debajo de la cama vio una botella de vodka… vacía. "Ollie compró esa botella ayer", pensó mientras se arrastraba como podía a su habitación.

Roy se quedó acurrucado en su cama, llorando en silencio. Estaba roto, como una muñeca sin posibilidad de reparación. Se sentía sucio, contaminado. Jamás sería capaz de mirar a su mentor, o el resto de la JLA de la misma manera otra vez.

* * *

¡Mi primera traducción al español! Ayudándome con el traductor de google (que es una mer** debo decir ¬¬), el diccionario y mis propios conocimientos. ¿Cómo puede ser qué tenga tan buenas notas en ingles y después no entienda un sor** del idioma? No respondan.


End file.
